Star Trek Endeavor: Superior Intellect
by mmulhollon
Summary: The Endeavor journey's deep into unexplored space to investigate what is causing a string of habitable planets to be destroyed, only for Ender to face his worst fears.
Star Trek Endeavor:

Superior Intellect

By: Michael Mulhollon

Ender stated (as the USS Endeavor continued to orbit Starbase 214), "Captain's log star date 2349.1, Starbase 214 is now completed and is now a fully operational starbase in this sector. Since we finished our mission to assist in the completion of this starbase we are now awaiting new orders for which we have just received by Admiral Luckley, except this conversation is only for me and the executive officer's eyes only. Something is starting to tell me that this is probably a briefing for us that we are about to venture beyond Starbase 214 and into unknown space." Ender and Petra are in Ender's quarters and sitting in front of his terminal with Admiral Luckley's face filling the screen with a grave expression on his face as he said, "Yesterday one of our long range sensors detected a series of explosions almost equivalent to mini-supernovas, but these explosions do not involve the suns but planetoids." Ender and Petra both looked puzzled and concerned and Ender said, "Do you know where they are coming from and why it's happening?" Luckley replied, "The nearest point of one of these explosions is ten sectors west of your current position. We don't know why this is happening and that is why we are sending the USS Endeavor to investigate as it is the only capable starship to venture that far into unknown space." Petra said, "How big is this space we are investigating?" Luckley replied, "The area covers roughly twelve sectors, possibly more." Petra looked shocked and said, "Twelve sectors?!" Luckley said, "Commander, at least you are not the Enterprise and they are completing a five year mission. Your ship is now given top priority in supplies and personnel and we are sending a large number of medical teams just in case the planets that are being affected are inhabited and need immediate medical assistance." Ender said, "Thank You admiral, we will not let you or the Federation down as the USS Endeavor will proudly represent the Federation in that uncharted space." Luckley smirked and said, "I know you will captain, Admiral Luckley out."

The screen went blank and Petra turned to Ender and said, "Ender, if we cover that part of space the admiral wants us to investigate it will take days if not weeks to cover!" Ender calmly replied, Petra, we can only assume that if this is a concern for Starfleet then that means they are nervous that if may spread to this part of space, if not invade the Federation." Petra said, "Do you think this could be Julius's or Khan's work?" Ender replied only in silence and he pressed a button on his desk and Joachim said, "Yes captain?" Ender said, "Commander, load up extra supplies and personnel and tell Delphiki to help make room for the medical teams we are about to receive and double our stock on torpedoes and make sure our phaser banks and Trans-warp engines are fully functional." Joachim replied with concern, "Yes captain, may I ask why?" Ender replied, "We are preparing to travel into unexplored space, that's all I can tell you at this point." Joachim said, "Yes sir." Ender was about to turn away from his desk when suddenly he turned back around and said, "And Mr. Weiss." Joachim replied, "Yes sir?" Ender tried to hide a smirk from Petra and said, "Have Commander Arkanian's belongings move to my quarters to make room for the extra personnel." Petra looked at him wide eyed as there was also a short pause on the line till Joachim replied (as if awaken from shock), "Yes sir!" Ender turned to face Petra's shocked looking face as he smiled and said, "Oh come on Petra! Admit it, you were thinking the same thing!" Petra blushed as she tried to look away to hide her smile till she finally said, "Oh you're right." He then stood up and put both his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her neck and shoulders as she relaxed and sighed and Ender said, "Now, what should we do in the meantime?" She looked up at him and they both smiled before Ender leaned down and they both kissed and continued to kiss as Petra caressed the back of his head and black hair.

Ender stated, "Captain's log star date 2349.4, we have finished loading supplies and personnel for our journey deep into unexplored space to investigate a strange phenomenon that left even the most senior scientists baffled and could not explain of multiple planets and systems being destroyed. Recommendations to our Chief Engineer Nicole Delphiki and the engineering and supply departments for their expedience of loading supplies and making room for the medical teams that are being assigned and getting us underway sooner than me or Commander Arkanian expected. Even with this news Nicole is hesitant on allowing the medical teams to come aboard as for this class of starship we now have over 930 crewmen out of the 750 that this ship can accommodate under normal circumstances." Ender stood in front of his command chair and laid out the destination on the display panels in front of him and he observed to his right the ship's status that is displayed all green and the last panel to his right has all the details of the extra supplies and personnel displayed in red lettering. He pressed the send button beneath it on the touch panel before pressing a button on his right arm rest and the panels retracted back either to the ceiling or the floor as he sat and Joachim said (with puzzlement), "Sir, is this correct? We will be traveling fifteen sectors deep into unexplored space?" Ender replied, "Yes Mr. Weiss, that's correct. Find us the shortest route to those coordinates and move us out of orbit." Joachim said, "Yes sir." Some of the bridge crew looked at each other nervously as they continued doing their duties.

The USS Endeavor moved out of Starbase 214s orbit at full impulse into space as Joachim pressed a few buttons on his console as he looked at the small star chart that is displayed on his console and a yellow line displayed from where they are to the coordinates and he said, "Course plotted and laid in sir." Communications said, "Sir, Admiral Lucas says he thanks you for the help in building and protecting his base and wishes us good luck." Ender said, "Send him my compliments and wish him good luck at his first starbase command." The communications officer replied, "Yes sir." Ender pressed a button on his right arm rest and he said, "All stations, prepare for Trans-warp drive." Everyone on the bridge closed their armrests including Ender and Joachim said, "Trans-warp at your command sir." The computer voice said, "Full power." Ender said, "Ahead Trans-warp 4." Joachim pressed a button on his console and the Endeavor sped straight into deep space leaving a blue and red streak in its wake.

The view screen showed the stars streaking past them and Ender and everyone on the bridge pushed back their armrests to their normal positions. Ender pressed a button on his armrest and a whistle blew over the intercom, getting the crews attention as they walked about the ship, and he said, "Attention crew of the Endeavor, for those that are not aware we are heading deep into unexplored space to investigate a space phenomenon that is a growing concern to the Federation. This phenomenon is causing multiple planets and systems to exploded without any known scientific reason and is spreading to nearby star systems. We are ordered by Starfleet Command to investigate what's causing this and find out if there is a way to stop it." Petra looked at Ender and sees a very concerned look on his face as he continued, "The medical personnel we have taken aboard are here in case any nearby inhabited worlds are affected and need immediate medical assistance. I expect everyone to do their best so we can come home safely, Wiggin out." Petra walked over to Ender and put her left hand on his shoulder and said (with concern), "Captain, are you all right?" Ender looked up at Petra and said, "Yes I'm fine commander. It's just, what the admiral told us sounds very familiar." Petra looked around and saw some of the bridge crew looked worried even as they mind their own stations and Petra said, "They are worried. What do you want them to do captain?" There was a short pause and then Ender said, "Mr. Weiss, notify phaser and torpedo crews and damage control to conduct drills." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." Ender looked over his shoulder at Petra and whispered, "That should keep them busy." Petra made a single nod in reply and resumed her station.

Ender stated, "Captain's log supplemental, we have been underway for two hours and I had my crew conduct battle station drills in case we do run into trouble. So far the crew has performed under par but they are steadily improving." Ender was sitting/lying in bed reading, "The Rise and fall of Julius Caesar" still in his blue uniform when his computer beeped. He sighed and put the book down before sitting behind his desk and pressed a button next to his computer monitor and said, "Yes?" Petra appeared on the monitor and said, "Sir we are picking up a distress call from a Talarian cruiser and they said their warp engines malfunctioned and radiation is leaking within their ship and need immediate assistance!" Ender looked alert and said, "I'm on my way! Change course to intercept and increase to Trans-warp six!" Petra replied, "Yes sir!" He turned the monitor off and quickly slipped on his boots before quickly exiting his quarters and walked fast down the hallway till he reached the nearest turbo lift. When the turbo lift moved up Ender pressed a button on a panel and said, "Ms. Arkanian how far is the ship?" Petra replied, "Four hours at present speed." The turbo lift doors opened and Ender stepped onto the bridge and quickly assumed his seat after Petra stepped off and pressed a button on his right armrest and said, "Attention crew this is the captain speaking, a Talarian cruiser is in need of immediate assistance. All medical and engineer personnel standby. Time to intercept..." Joachim said, "Two hours sir." Ender said, "Two hours, captain out." Ender turned to Petra and said, "Have all stations go to red alert." Petra replied, "Yes sir." The indicator lights surrounding the turbo lift lite "Red Alert" as personnel about the ship moved with haste.

The USS Endeavor came out of warp and approached the Talarian cruiser that is adrift and a green like gas spewed astern as Ender and the rest of the bridge crew watched on the main viewer. Ender said, "Commander, will the leaking reactor affect us?" Petra replied, "Not unless we raise our deflector shields sir." Ender said, "Mr. Weiss, raise deflector shields." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." Ender said, "Lt. Vars, hail hanger bay." Vars replied, "Yes sir." The Deltan pressed a couple of buttons and said, "Channel is open sir." Ender said, "Doctor Talbot, you ready to receive them?" Talbot replied, "All medical and decontamination teams are standing by captain." Ender replied, "Good. Transporter Chief, beam the Talarians to the hanger bay on my mark." Transporter Chief replied, "Yes sir." Ender said, "Hail the Talarians." Vars said, "They are hailing us sir." Ender said, "On screen." The view screen showed a male older Talarian and he said, "Who are you! State your business!" Ender said, "This is Captain Andrew Wiggin of the Federation starship Endeavor! We are here to assist you!" The Talarian captain eased a little and said, "Captain of the Endeavor this is Captain Kalar, we can't contain the leak that is coming from our main reactor and is becoming unstable!" Ender said, "Captain Kalar, tell your crew to remain where they are so we can beam you aboard!" Kara nodded in acknowledgment and said, "Thank You captain!" Ender pressed a button on his right armrest and said, "Transporter Chief beam them aboard now!" Transporter Chief replied, "Yes sir!" The Endeavor hovered near the Talarian cruiser as electrical sparks danced around the warp engines when Lt. Vars said, "Sir, Transporter Chief says they are all aboard!" Ender said, "Acknowledged, helm back us up a safe distance." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." The Endeavor's impulse engines lighted up as the Endeavor backed up from the cruiser and as the bridge crew saw more electrical sparks spewing around the cruiser Ender said, "Mr. Weiss raise shields!" Joachim replied, "Yes sir!" Just as soon as he replied the Talarian cruiser exploded as the Endeavor shook a little from the shockwave. Ender said, "Damage report." Petra replied, "Lost two percent of forward shields captain, that's all." Ender said, "Good, locate any nearby Talarian ship and Lt. Vars contact them and tell them what has happened." Vars replied, "Yes sir." Ender stood up from his command chair and said, "I'm going to check our guests and talk to their captain." Petra replied, "Yes sir." And Ender entered the turbo lift as the doors closed behind him.

Ender passed a large set of sliding doors and entered the hanger bay and saw a large set of bunks and the Talarians were wearing disposable white coveralls as they were either talking to each other or are sleeping as he entered. He is able to locate Doctor Talbot as he examined Kalar and Ender said, "What's the status doctor?" Talbot replied as he continued to scan with his tricorder, "All the Talarians were able to pass through decontamination, but their clothes were heavily radiated and had to be disposed of." Kalar talked angrily, "They are our uniforms, not yours! You could have at least give us sealed containers so we can take them back to our homeworld!" Talbot grumbled, "See what I had to deal with captain." Ender ignored his comment and approached Kalar as he extended his hand and said, "Captain Kalar I'm Captain Wiggin of..." Kalar grabbed his hand and shook it as he replied, "Captain Wiggin we thank you for your hospitality but we need to leave as soon as possible." Ender looked puzzled and said, "Why is that captain?" Kalar replied, "Because we are not allowed to be on any other warship but our own without the consent of our government." Talbot turned to Ender and said, "Earlier all of them refused to be decontaminated and they began sitting down and made the most annoying sounds I've heard in my life! That is until I was able to persuade Kalar this had to be done and he stopped them." Ender stifled a laugh and said, "I would like to see the footage later but I'm curious captain, what caused your warp core to malfunction?" Kalar grimly replied, "I'm sorry captain, but all I can say is we suffered a warp core malfunction and that is all." Ender smirked and said, "That's fine captain, I completely understand and thank you for your honesty." Kalar smiled and said, "Thank You captain!" And Ender walked out of the hanger bay briskly.

The turbo lift doors opened and Ender entered the bridge and assumed his command chair as he said, "Ms. Arkanian I want you to scan the debris and find out what really caused the meltdown because the captain of the Talarian ship is tight lipped." Petra continued to look at one of her monitors in her station even as Ender arrived on the bridge and replied dryly, "I'm already ahead of you captain. I have the scanners and the computer working on the samples from the spacial debris right now." Ender looked at her with a smirk on his face and stated happily, "Good commander! Tell me when you get anything." Petra replied, "Yes sir."

Ender stated, "Captain's log star date 2349.9, a Talarian supply ship received our message and sent it to their home planet where they arranged a transport ship to pick up the survivors and will intercept us within one hour. Commander Arkanian has finished her analysis on the debris and concluded that the reason their warp core suffered a meltdown was because of lack of safety and did not know how to operate a warp engine properly as they were testing a brand new warp engine. I decided to keep this intel from the Talarians knowing that if they knew we scanned their destroyed ship they may take offense and could jeopardized our relationship with the Talarian people, since Captain Valkyrie made first contact with them a few years ago when he was in command of the USS Challenger." Ender sat back in his command chair as he relaxed and said, "Commander, how are our guests doing?" Petra replied, "So far they are still in the hanger bay and minding their own business peacefully." Ender sighed, "Good." There is a beeping noise coming from Joachim's console and he pressed the button and the noise subsided and he said, "Captain, the transport ship is within visual range." Ender said, "Put it on main viewer." Joachim replied, "Aye sir." And the view screen changed to show the Talarian transport ship sitting in space in front of the Endeavor. Vars turned from her station in her seat and exclaimed, "Sir they are hailing us." Ender replied, "On screen." The view then changed to show a dark haired Talarian and Ender said, "This is Captain Wiggin of the Federation starship Endeavor." The Talarian looked at him grimly and said, "This is Commander Ther of the transport ship Zhargosh, we are here to pick up our comrades." Ender said, "They are all in the hanger bay, do you wish to transport them by shuttle or with the transporter?" Ther replied, "We will bet them out. Just give us the coordinates so we can begin captain." Ender said, "Yes commander. Be advised there clothing is discarded because they were heavily radiated." Ther looked shocked and exclaimed, "Did your crew physically touched them?" Ender replied calmly, "You have to ask our ship's doctor because he was in charge of decontamination. Do you want me to contact him?" Ther relaxed and sighed, "No captain, that's fine." Ender exclaimed, "Good, then I will send you the coordinates right away!" Ther said, "Thank You captain." The main viewer changed to show the Talarian transport ship hovering in front of them. Petra said, "He's a little up tight." Ender grimly replied, "Probably concerned of what they told us. Vars, send a message to the hanger bay to prepare for beam out to their transport ship before you give Captain Ther the coordinates." Vars replied, "Yes sir."

Ender stated, "Captain's log supplemental, the transfer of all the Talarian cruiser's crew is almost completed and so far no incidents have occurred and the ship and the rest of the crew are now preparing to get underway." Petra said, "Sir all stations report ready." Ender replied, "Excellent commander." Vars exclaimed, "Sir I have Commander Ther on the line!" Ender said, "On viewer." The view screen showed Commander Ther and Ender said, "We read you commander, did you get them all?" Ther replied, "Yes Captain Wiggin, we appreciate the hospitality of taking core of them. Both the leader of the Talarian Republic and Captain Kalar have expressed their gratitude." Ender humbly replied, "No problem commander, it is Starfleet's duty to help those in need." Ther nodded and acknowledged, "Thank You captain and take care." Ender replied, "You too commander." The view screen switched to show the Talarian transport veering off and away from the Endeavor. Ender closed his armrests and exclaimed, "All stations, prepare for Trans-warp drive!" Everyone on the bridge closed their armrests and sat back in their seats when Joachim said, "Trans-warp at your command sir." Ender replied, "Ahead Trans..." Petra yelled as she leapt from her seat towards Joachim, "Belay that!" They all looked at Petra with surprised or startled expressions on their faces as Petra hit the button next to the Trans-warp display and the Trans-warp engines shut down. Ender looked at Petra both anger and surprised and exclaimed, "Commander you better have a good..." Petra gasped, "I detected anti-matter particles hidden within the radiation of the Tarlatan cruiser's warp engines and has surrounded the forward part of our nacelles and surrounded the impulse engines as well! If we went to warp captain the ship would explode!"

There is silence in the bridge as everyone, including Ender, processed what Petra said when Nikolai's voice came from Ender's command chair, "Bridge, what's going on up there? Are we going to Trans-warp or not?" Ender pressed a button on his right armrest and exclaimed, "Mr. Delphiki, take the engines offline! Commander Arkanian detected anti-matter surrounding the warp nacelles and impulse engines and I want them cleaned out!" Nikolai yelled, "Yes sir!" Ender turned to Petra and said, "Commander, is the radiation still surrounding our ship?" Petra looked at her scanner in her console and replied, "Negative sir. It blew away once the Talarian cruiser exploded." Ender said, "Did you send the radiation readings to Mr. Delphiki?" Petra replied, "Yes sir. He replied it will take approximately half an hour to clean out the radiation and we can go to Trans-warp." Ender sighed, "Very well." Petra then stood up as her relief arrived and entered the turbo lift before the doors closed.

After half an hour a beep came from Ender's command chair and he pressed a button on his right armrest and Nikolai spoke, "Captain, the engines are radiation free and you are good to go on Trans-warp whenever you are ready." Ender replied, "Very well, all stations prepare for Trans-warp drive." Everyone closed their armrests and assumed ready as Joachim called out, "Trans-warp at your command sir!" Ender replied, "Ahead Trans-warp 4." The Endeavor then flew, leaving a blue and red light trail in its wake. Once they are in Trans-warp Ender said, "Mr. Weiss, time to arrive at our destination?" Joachim looked at his console and replied, "Two hours sir." Ender pushed back the armrests and stood up and said, "Mr. Weiss, you have the con. Notify me and the commander when we are about to arrive." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." Ender entered the turbo lift and as soon as the doors closed Joachim breathed, "Lucky."

The door opened in Ender's quarters and Ender walked in and as soon as the door closed behind him he heard a splashing sound coming from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom with a curious expression on his face and when he looked in he saw Petra washing herself in the tub and she took notice of him as she looked at him with a shocked expression and Ender smirked and said, "Hello." Petra smiled warmly and said, "Do you have something in mind?" And she rested her chin on the tub's edge with her hands as she stared at him attractively and Ender replied with satisfaction, "Yes I do." And he slipped his boots off and entered the bathroom and got into the tub with his uniform still on as he faced her and Petra laughed, "Ender your uniform!" Ender replied, "I have more." And he embraced her as they began kissing passionately.

Ender's computer station beeped and Ender got out of bed and put on his uniform while Petra laid down in bed under the covers before Ender answered it, "Wiggin here." Joachim's face appeared on the monitor and he said, "Sir, we've detected two ships that were approaching us from where we are heading but they suddenly turned around and are now out of range." Ender is alert and he said, "Are you able to identify them?" Joachim replied with a sign fear, "One of the ships we were able to identify is a Federation Dreadnought class." Ender called out, "Sound general quarters!" Joachim yelled, "Yes sir!" He turned the monitor off just as the Red Alert klaxon alarm sounded and Petra jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed before they both ran out of Ender's quarters and into the nearest turbo lift. Ender pressed the button to the bridge and the turbo lift moved as Petra said with alarm, "Do you think Julian is on the other ship?" Ender replied, "No doubt." The turbo lift stopped and the doors opened and they both stepped onto the bridge as Ender went straight to his chair as Petra assumed her station and Ender called out, "Did you regain contact?" Joachim replied, "Negative sir." Ender exclaimed, "Increase to Trans-warp 7!" Some of the crew looked at him shocked as well as Joachim (as he turned in his seat) and he said with worry, "Sir I don't know if we will be able to maintain that speed for long." Ender looked at him trying to control his anger and said, "Just do it!" Petra and the other crew members looked at him concerned as Joachim turned back forward and replied, "Yes sir." Ender then turned to Petra and said, "Anything on the sensors?" Petra looked at her monitor and replied, "Negative captain." Nikolai's voice then came from Ender's right arm rest as he yelled over the talking and yelling in engineering, "Captain you do realized this is the fastest this ship can go!" Ender replied coldly, "Yes Mr. Delphiki I do. Just keep this speed as long as you can." Nikolai yelled back, "Yes sir!"

Ender stated, "Captain's log star date 2350.1, it is almost an hour since we detected the two ship's I believe to be under the command of Julian and Khan and so far we are unable to regain contact. I am now force to decrease from maximum Trans-warp so the Endeavor won't fly apart. I had Ms. Vars contact Starfleet Command and ask if there are any Dreadnought class ships in the area and they replied that there is no other Federation starship assigned or sent out this far. Since this Dreadnought does belong to Khan this leads me to believe the these planetary explosions and Julius and Khan's presence are somehow connected." Ender pressed a button on his right armrest and said, "Mr. Delphiki status report." Nikolai replied with a sound of worry in his voice, "The Trans-warp Drive is still holding sir but I advise that we should slow down." Ender stated, "Agreed Mr. Delphiki." He looked at Joachim and said, "Helm drop to Trans-warp 5." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." Ender called out, "All stations go to Yellow alert!" The flashing display lights in the back changed from red to yellow and Ender said, "How far are we from our destination?" Joachim replied, "T minus ten minutes." Petra yelled, "Sir we have a situation!" Ender, as well as most of the bridge crew, looked at her confused and said, "What is it commander?" Petra pulled out a tablet from her console and disconnected it before she walked fast to Ender's side and gave him the tablet and said with worry, "These are the readings from one of the planets in the system we are heading before it was destroyed!" Ender looked at the readings and said, "Looks like a habitable planet to me." Petra replied, "Yes, but at the moment we thought that planet was destroyed I got this." She pressed a button on the tablet and Ender looked again. At that moment his eyes widen and his skin turned chalk white, as if he saw a ghost. Petra looked at him with worry and asked, "Ender? Is this what I think it is?"

Petra shook his shoulder and Ender looked at her and at first looked fearful and then he shook his head and said with alarm, "Assume your station!" She stepped back from him as Ender turned forward and pressed the button on his right arm rest and spoke aloud, "Red Alert! All hands man your battle stations!" Joachim and the bridge crew looked at him either confused or shocked as the alarm went off and Joachim yelled, "Sir I don't detect any ships on our present course or where we're heading!" Ender said aloud, "How about a warp trail?" After a few moments Petra said, "Sir I detect a warp trail leading away from the second planet in the system! Two of them!" Joachim asked, "Sir should we pursue?" Ender cringed but then nodded his head and replied, "No, continue on our present course." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." The Endeavor came out of Trans-warp and moved at full impulse as it entered the system, passing and ice planet and another that is bare rock when on the bridge Ender watched the main viewer intently till the rock planet passed from view and when the planet (that had life) came into view, Ender stood up and looked shocked at what he sees before him and breathes, "No, it can't be." They saw a planet burning and covered with volcano's, lava flows and charred landscape. Petra and the rest of the bridge crew looked in shock and fear at what they saw and Petra turned to Ender and says, "It's him Ender. It has to be." There was a soft beep noise coming from Petra's scanner and she looked and said, "Sir, sensors detect spacial debris matching that of other space vessels." Ender (still in shock) said, "What kind?" Petra turned to him both shocked and hurt and said, "Same ships from home." Ender looked at her even more shocked before he looked back forward and sat in his command chair as he overcame his shock and said, "Joachim, follow the warp trail of those two ships." Joachim looked at him with a worried expression and said, "Sir, do you think they are the ones responsible..." Ender replied harshly, "They are Lt., follow that warp trail at Trans-warp 7 and maintain battle stations!" Joachim turned forward and said, "Yes captain." The Endeavor turned around and left the system at full impulse before going into Trans-warp.

Ender stated, "Captain's log star date 2350.4, my worst fears have come true. One of the planet's that was devastated was a result of a device similar to the Little Doctor Commander Arkanian used to destroy the Formic home world. We are now approaching what we believe is where Khan or Julius are heading to destroy another world filled with life. I have placed the ship on red alert and both torpedo and phaser crews are manned and ready till I decide whether it is possible to damage the ship where it won't fire or, if it comes down to it, destroy it." Ender sat in his command chair as he watched the stars zipped past the main viewer and he said, "Status report." Petra called out, "All stations and damage control teams are manned and ready sir! I also detect multiple explosions at our destination and the ships we are following are there as well!" Ender pressed a button on his right arm rest as he stood up and all the transparent panels came down/up in front of him and a handrail appeared above him so he has something to hold onto. Ender said, "Mr. Weiss you are in charge of the main engines, I'll handle the thrusters. Weapons prepare to fire phasers and torpedoes on my mark. Ms. Arkanian, report any contacts that are coming our way." Ender then pressed a lighted green button on one of the panels and in a separate hanger, located around the connection station of bath warp nacelles, blue Iron Men suits powered up as they remained in their coffin size hangers. Ender yelled, "All stations, brace yourselves!" Joachim yelled, "Arriving at our destination in 3, 2, 1!"

The Endeavor came out of Trans-warp and right before their eyes the main viewer first showed the stars flying past them till when they stopped multiple fighters and various ships of the International Fleet appeared right in front of them with multiple flashes as they were engaged in a middle of a space battle and the Endeavor shook from the shockwaves of various explosions nearby. Ender yelled, "RAISE SHIELDS!" He placed his hands just over the panels in front of him and shifted the Endeavor to the right, hard, as the Endeavor began diving/maneuvering to the right, passing underneath a Dreadnought that was breaking apart. Right before the Endeavor, The Little Doctor held position far in front of the Endeavor and turned to aim at the M class planet before it as the USS Vengeance appeared to the left of the Endeavor. Ender yelled over the noises of various explosions outside and the alarms, "Please tell me we have comms!" Vars yelled, "Yes sir!" Ender yelled, "Connect me to whoever is in charge of the entire fleet!" The Endeavor shifted around a destroyed frigate but a torpedo struck the left side of the Endeavor's main body and the ship shook hard and Ender almost lost his footing. Vars yelled, "Connected now sir!" Ender yelled, "Battle Commander this is Captain Andrew Wiggin of the Federation starship Endeavor, focus all firepower on the M.D.D. and form all your fighters in a horseshoe pattern in front of it! Have all the dreadnoughts and carriers surround the Vengeance and keep it occupied! My ship will come about and take out the M.D.D.'s engines, do you copy?" A shocked male voice said, "Mr. Wiggin? How can you..." Ender yelled, "Just do it!" The voice hesitated, "Ye, yes sir!" The dreadnoughts and carriers started moving away from the rest of the fighters and moved in a circular pattern around the Vengeance and proceeded to fire their gun turrets even as the ships are being ripped apart by multiple phaser and torpedo fire.

On the bridge of the Vengeance, Khan and the rest of his followers held sat in their seats with ease even as the ship shook lightly and a rough female voice rang out, "Sir! Ender Wiggin and the USS Endeavor have arrived and are trying to organize the International Fleet against us!" Khan looked perplexed at the woman and said, "Ender, here? Impossible." The Vengeance jolted hard to the left and sparks fell from above and the weapons officer yelled, "Their dreadnoughts and carriers are surrounding us!" Khan firmly replied, "Destroy them." The officer said, "Yes sir." Khan said to himself, "They are sacrificing their own ships. Why are they leaving them exposed to us?" One of Khan's followers behind him called out, "Sir! The Endeavor is coordinating the attack! Captain Wiggin is going after the M.D.D!" Khan looked at the main viewer, filled with rage, as he saw the ships of the International Fleet surrounding the Vengeance while past the blockade the fighters and the Endeavor descended towards the M.D.D. and he yelled, "Destroy them all now! That starship must be stopped at all costs!"

The fighters followed the USS Endeavor towards the M.D.D., which is pulling next to the moon of the M class planet and Ender called out, "UMS, engage defensive shield!" The blue Iron Men suits flew out of their hangers as the doors opened up and they flew around the Endeavor with either bazookas or automatic weapons drawn leaving only the front of the ship exposed. Ender dragged his left finger around the moon, plotting a course behind the M.D.D. and called out, "All fighters, engage horseshoe!" All the fighters then started moving into position in front of the Endeavor.

Julian Delphiki III was sitting in a rotating chair in the middle of the bridge of the M.D.D. when he saw all the fighters forming a horseshoe pattern, blocking the M.D.D.'s view of the planet he stood up and looked both curious and anger as he said, "What the hell is going on? Why are they in front of us?" A muscular female at the console to the far left of him called out, "Sir, Lord Singh is hailing us!" Julius replied, "Audio." Khan spoke firmly, "Caesar, it's Ender. He is leading their defense forces." Julius first looked shocked but quickly smiled with satisfaction and said, "I got this." Khan sounded puzzled when he asked, "What are you going to do?" Julius replied with a hint of glee, "Give them a taste of being helpless. Arm the weapon! Have all our fighters form a barrier around us and make sure nothing gets through!" The fighters left there hangers and surrounded the M.D.D.

As Ender watched the fighters form a cocoon around the M.D.D. he yelled, "Open fire!" The fighters in the horseshoe fired at the fighters surrounding the M.D.D. as the vast ship moved forward. Ender then shifted his viewing on the panels from the forward view to the top backside of the moon and he called out, "Have all fighters focus their firepower on the bow of the ship! We need them to shift there shielding to the forward end so we can have a clear shot of their engines!" Vars replied, "Aye sir!" The shooting from the fighters shifted from around the cover of the fighters of the M.D.D. to the forward quarter as the Endeavor started to swing around the far side of the moon with the UMS cover.

The M.D.D. operator called out from his station, "Caesar! The fighters are focusing their fire forward and the Endeavor has disappeared on the far side of the moon!" Julian smirked and said, "Ender is trying to get behind us and take out our engines, predictable." Julius then called out, "On my mark!" The M.D.D. started to close in on the fighters but stopped just as it passed the moon.

On the Endeavor's bridge, they watched as the moon's dark surface zipped past the view screen and the rear of the M.D.D. started to appear. Ender had his hands out as if he was pushing the moon away and pushing the Endeavor forward when the weapons officer said, "Five-seconds." Ender then tapped one of the panels of the image of the M.D.D. and zoomed in on its engines before tapping a label to his right that read "Torpedoes" and then he called out, "Focus all phaser and UMS fire on the rest of the ship on my mark!" The weapons officer pressed a few buttons on his console and replied, "Ready!" Ender said, "Fire in 3, 2..." Petra yelled, "Incoming port quarter!" The Vengeance flew in from the darkness of space towards the port side of the Endeavor and fired a concentrated burst of phasers and torpedoes at the UMS's and blew through a section of them to carve a straight line below the neck of the Endeavor along the main body till it just stopped before it reached the neck of the port nacelle causing multiple explosions in the UMS hanger bays and other parts of the ship. On the bridge the ship jolted to starboard as some personnel were thrown from their feet or fell from their chairs while Ender was just able to grab the handle bars above him to keep from falling as the Endeavor flew out of the moon's orbit as it lost control while the Iron Men suits scattered about lifelessly.

On the bridge of the M.D.D., Julian screamed, "FIRE!" And the weapons officer pressed a button and the fighters peeled away from the front of the M.D.D. as it fired and hit the center of the fighter horseshoe umbrella and they all exploded in a chain reaction.

On the Endeavor, the bridge crew were able to get back to their stations as the ship righted itself and Ender let go of the handle bar above him and said, "Mr. Weiss what the hell happened?" Joachim shockingly replied, "The Vengeance blasted through the UMS umbrella and our shields sir!" The Endeavor turned and faced the M.D.D.'s aft while on the bridge Ender noticed the Iron Men suit icon blinked red on one of the panels and Ender tapped it but nothing happened. Ender called out, "What's wrong with the UMS's?" Joachim yelled, "Sir we lost all control of the UMS's! The control station the suits are connected was hit by the Vengeance's attack!" Ender called out, "Can we move?" Joachim replied, "Negative sir! I have no power both main and impulse engines!" Ender pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Mr. Delphiki what the hell is going on?!" The Endeavor violently shook as the Vengeance passed around the starboard side firing its phasers, only to hit the Endeavor's shields. Nikolai yelled over the yelling and alarms, "Sir, shields down to 50%! I have to take the main energizers out cause the coolant system is compromised!" Ender yelled, "Then give me auxiliary power!"

In engineering, Nikolai is wearing a clear respirator connected to a small pack that is on the right side of his hip as he waited and heard Ender's reply. He then rolled his eyes and said dreadfully, "Aye, aye sir." He worked his way around the engineering crews that are running about with a couple of ruptured vents spewing steam as various alarms were blaring over the noises of the engineers as they yelled at each other, either giving commands or reports, till he reached a control console behind a large viewing glass looking towards the warp core as the ship shook again from another hit and Nikolai pressed a button and yelled, "Sir, shield's are beginning to fail!" Ender called out over the microphone, "Auxiliary now!" Nikolai cringed with frustration as he pressed a few buttons and yelled, "You got it sir!" The Endeavor then moved towards the M.D.D. on full impulse as the Vengeance turned from their starboard aft behind them and the weapons officer on the Endeavor's bridge yelled, "Sir, we're in weapons range!" Ender yelled back, "Fire torpedoes!" Before he pressed the button a torpedo flew from the Vengeance and hit the center aft of the Endeavor's neck causing an explosion. Electrical fires and stem blew in engineering causing two personnel to fly off the upper level and land on the main deck as multiple systems began shutting down. On the bridge the ship jerked forward and the alert indicator lights exploded from behind as fires spewed where the lights were and the lights around the bridge changed to red and yellow as the main lightening went out. Two personnel grabbed fire extinguishers below the consoles and began putting out the fires while the weapons officer rapidly pressed the button to fire the torpedoes before he pressed other buttons and then he yelled back, "Sir, I have no control of phasers or torpedoes!" Joachim yelled, "Main engines are offline!" Ender pressed a button on his armrest with frustration and yelled, "Mr. Delphiki..." Nikolai cut him off, "Sir they knocked out the main power junction, there's nothing I can do!" The ship shook hard as Ender and the rest of the crew held on and Petra yelled, "Shields down to 20%!" Vars called out, "Sir we are being hailed by the M.D.D!" Ender yelled, "Turn off that damn noise and put them on visual!"

The red alert alarm went off and the view screen changed from showing Hegemon and the M.D.D. to Julian wearing a military style uniform in grey and black and a black shawl from his right shoulder to his left hip with a single gold star on top as he smirked and said, "Mr. Ender Wiggin, so nice to see you." He then glanced at Petra's direction and said, "And Petra Arkanian, you still serve at Ender's pleasure?" Petra bolted up from her seat with her fists clenched as she looked furious but Ender raised his hand at her and she stopped herself from yelling at Julius. Ender walked around the screens in front of him till he was in front of both the helm and navigation stations and calmly said, "Julian, please..." Julius looked at Ender firmly as he cut him off, "That is not my name." Ender looked a little confused and said, "Then who..." Julian stated, "My name is Julian Caesar." There was silence on the Endeavor's bridge (even when a couple of crew members turned away to keep from snickering) and Petra called out, "Julian are you crazy? You are not..." Julian called out away from the screen, "Is the weapon charged?" A firm female voiced, "50% sir!" Ender tried to keep from showing his terrified expression as he called out to Julian, "Julian don't do this! There are over 4 billion people down there!" Julian looked down at Ender in anger and firmly replied, "They are weak and imperfect. Look how easily we were able to destroy their defenses, and we did it to nine other planets as well before we cleansed them." Ender kept looking at Julian, as well as Petra, as they both ignored the silent gasps and shock looks from the rest of the bridge crew and Ender calmly spoke, "Julian this is not a game. These people..." Julian made an evil ear splitting laugh and said, "You mean like the one you destroyed the Formic home world? You were both tricked so easily thinking it was a game when it actually wasn't and you both still took it seriously and whip the Formics from existence. I have read your old emails to your sister, Ender, saying you were doing it to protect her." Julian then looked angered and said, "Why wouldn't you do it to protect us? We are breed to rule! Your sister is one of the people trying to stop us! Keep us from our divine right and forced your brother into loosing his rule and into exile!"

Ender continued to look on at Julian firmly and unwavered by what he said while now Petra looked stunned by what she heard as Julian continued to speak, "The person that you said you should have been protecting should have been your brother, Peter! He wanted all of us back home so we can do what we were bread for!" Petra yelled, "Julian you are crazy!" The same female voice on the M.D.D. called out, "95%!", Julian (filled with rage) screamed at Petra, "CRAZY? YOU ARE AN IGNORANT FOOL!" Ender calls out, "Says someone who is going around whipping out entire civilizations just because they are not like you or I!" Julian calms a little and says, "I'm not whipping them out just because they are inferior to us. I'm annihilating them because after the war they tried to use us as tools for their own personal wars at home instead of sending us back to our families like they promised us. All of our comrades have either suffered or died by their little games and in the end it took your brother to gain the upper hand and was able to put a stop to it all. That is until you killed Achilles, your brother's right hand man and the vice leader to your brother's rule." The female away from the view screen called out, "Armed and ready Caesar!" Ender pleaded, "Julian, please don't do it! It's my fault! I'll take full responsibility for what happened!" Petra, Joachim and the rest of the bridge crew looked at him either sadly or alarmed as he continued, "I will beam myself over to you but all I ask is to spare them and my crew!" Julian stared down at Ender expressionless and Ender begged, "Julian, please, I'll do anything you ask." Julian then sat in his command chair and smiled, villainously, and said, "How the mighty have fallen, just to spare a planet full of inferiors." Silence till Julian looked to his right, off screen, and said calmly, "Fire." Ender screamed (as if in agony), "JULIAN!" The view screen changed back to show the M.D.D. and the planet Hegemon when suddenly the M.D.D. fired its weapon directly at the planet.

Ender and the others watched in shear horror or sadness as the surface of the planet was hit by a growing ring of fire and destruction leaving a path of smoke and flames in its wake till it covered the entire surface of Hegemon. In engineering, Nikolai and the others watched in horror as the planet is engulfed in flames and thick smoke as Nikolai gasped, "Oh my God!" On the bridge, Ender began to breath heavily as he tried to stiffly his silent cries but failed as tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to fall towards Joachim's station till Petra ran over to his side as she yelled, "ENDER!" And she grabbed as Joachim held Ender back and Petra held him as he fell to his knees and embraced him as she tried to comfort Ender. Julian sighed (with satisfaction), "I wish we can talk more, but as you can see I am a busy man. After all, I got 24 more worlds to cleanse." The fighters of the M.D.D. returned to there hangers and the ship pulled around the moon before it went into high speed and left the system.

Khan's voice came over the Endeavor's bridge intercom, "Well, well, the great Andrew Wiggin. I actually expected more from you, especially when an entire world is at stake." Ender turned to Petra and reassured her, "I'm all right Petra. I can take it from here." He stood up and took a deep breath as he straightened his uniform while Petra retreated back to her station while looking at Ender with a cautious expression even as she sat down. Suddenly her expression changed and she began pressing buttons on her console rapidly and looked like she remembered something. Ender went over to her station with a puzzled expression and asked, "Petra, what is it?" Petra replied, "I'm going to see if I can hack into their systems and drop their shields." Ender looked surprised and he walked briskly back to his command chair and pressed a button on his arm rest and whispered, "Mr. Delphiki, how much power do we have for the phasers?" Nikolai replied, "Enough for two short bursts." Khan spoke, "Are you listening Ender?" Ender looked up and spoke loudly, "Sorry, we're trying to restore power to our main viewer as it short circuited!" Khan replied, "How do I know you are not planning to restore power to your weapons?" Ender then stood between the navigation and helm and said, "Visual." The main viewer changed to show Khan standing with his arms crossed and Ender opened his arms out before the bridge and said, "Khan, as you see before you my bridge is damaged and our main lights and power are out." Khan smirked and said, "You are very wise to show me Ender." He then pointed at Ender and looked like he thought of something and said, "I will make a deal with you. If you send me the data of your Trans-warp drive, I will spare you and your crew." Joachim looked upset as he sat back in his seat but Ender shrugged his shoulders and made an agreeable frown and said, "Give me some time to pull up the data and blue prints from our computers." Khan stated, "I'll give you 60 seconds captain." He then walked away with his back to Ender as he pondered over one of the stations behind his command chair.

Ender leaned a little towards Joachim and whispered, "Target their main drive and weapons targeting systems." Joachim replied lowly, "I'll do my best without targeting control sir." Petra said, "Sir?" Ender walked over to her station as Khan looked over his shoulder at them curiously and Ender straight before Petra as she whispered, "I'm in." Ender made an unnoticeable nod and Khan called out, "Thirty-seconds captain!" Ender then approached in front of navigation and Joachim's station and with a hint of anxiety replied, "Khan, how do I know you keep your word?" Khan waved his left hand at him as he smirked and answered, "I have no word to keep captain. In my judgement you simply have no choice." Ender looked alert but calmly spoke aloud, "I see, standby to receive the data on our Trans-warp drive!" He turned his back on Khan and faked on readjusted his belt as whispered to Joachim, "Weiss prepare to fire on my command." Joachim looked down and replied quietly, "Phasers ready." Khan spoke aloud, "Time's up captain!" Ender looked at Petra and said, "Ms. Arkanian, are you ready?" Petra replied, "Yes sir." Ender smirked and said, "Do it." Petra pushed in numbers and hit transmit on her console.

On the Vengeance's bridge, the crew performed their normal duties even as Khan stood and watched Ender through the main viewer when he told him his time was up. A muscular dark male to the right of Khan stood from his station with a shocked expression and said, "Sir, our shields are dropping!" Khan glared angrily at him and spoke firmly, "Raise them." The man worked on the controls and buttons on his console rapidly but to no avail as the shield indicator continued to rapidly decrease and then disappear and the man slammed his fists on the console, creating a small dent, and looked back at Khan with pleading eyes and cried out, "I can't!" Khan and the rest of the bridge crew looked at him and while the rest of the crew looked puzzled Khan looked at with growing fear and he yelled, "Override!"

Ender stated loud and firm, "Fire!" A phaser beam fired from the bottom starboard aft quarter of the saucer section and made a half present moon shape hit on the bottom port quarter of the Vengeance's saucer section before Ender stated again, "Fire!" And a short phaser blast came from the top forward quarter of the Endeavor's saucer section and hit down the port side of the neck to both torpedo bay's and set off a small chain reaction of explosions and the bridge of the Vengeance shook violently as sparks fell overhead and Khan fell forward and was just able to break his fall by grabbing the helm. He pulled himself up and he cringed in anger and he yelled, "Fire!" The weapons officer to his left yelled, "We can't sir!" Khan grabbed her by the left shoulder and yanked her close to him as he glared at her and yelled, "Why can't you?" She looked agitated and replied, "They damaged the proton control and destroyed the number one main starboard side torpedo bay! We must withdraw or else risk the chance of the fires spreading to the main deflector dish and weapon!" Khan stood up while grabbing her by the collar with both hands and yanked her off her seat to eye level as he screamed, "NO! WE MUST..." Three crewmen from behind grabbed Khan and pulled him away and broke his grip even as he continued yelling and the Vengeance flew away at full impulse to the left, passing over the Endeavor and just missed it from collision. Khan looked at the main viewer (now calming down and his crewmen let him go) as the weapons officer said, "The Endeavor can wait." She turned to Khan and grabbed his shoulder and he glared at her while she ignored his threatening expression and stated, "Ender Wiggin is not going anywhere!" The Vengeance then flew behind the dark side of the moon and proceeded at full impulse towards deep space while the Endeavor remained adrift.


End file.
